1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to an optical lens module and in particular to an optical lens module with an aperture stop embedded in a lens thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable cell telephones may comprise a built-in digital camera with an optical lens module. When designing the optical lens module, the ratio of the optical length to the composite focal distance of the optical lens module must be minimized. Design of the optical lens module has become very difficult, as cell telephones are being designed more thin and compact. Moreover, as conventional aperture stop and lenses are usually individual parts assembled to each other, robust connection and accurate positioning therebetween have become a significant challenge.